


The Throne

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Graphic Description, Heed the damn tags, I'm sorry Noct, M/M, Noctis and Prompto bonding, Rape, please don't read if you're not into this, serious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: 'The last time he had sat here had been when he was only six, his father had lifted him up under the arms and placed him in the massive seat. It had dwarfed Noctis, all dark stone and gold motifs. It was a regular feature in many of Noctis' nightmares, a monolithic monster come to swallow him whole as he was crushed brutally beneath the weight of his own crown. He took a breath and turned, gazing out across the huge room. Slowly he sank down on the chair. His hands rested on the arms and he found himself shifting uncomfortably, frowning a little he huffed. He wanted it to feel comfortable. He wanted to be able to sit on his father's throne and feel as if he belonged but no matter what he did he only felt like a boy sitting in a chair that was way too big for him.'





	The Throne

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is dark, dark stuff. I did tag it as Rape. There IS rape in it. If this is going to affect your negatively please don't read it. This is also a work of fiction, in no way will I ever, EVER condone what happens here. I do not think it's good. I think it's horrible, evil. Please don't confuse what I write with what my personal morality. Anyway, for those of you who WILL read this, enjoy the angst. (I'm sorry for the title, I was totally at a loss as to what to call it).

The throne room was empty and eerily silent. Noctis glanced around nervously, not entirely certain why he was so afraid when he was, technically, allowed to go wherever he wanted in the palace. Still, there was a lump in his throat and something sat uncomfortably in his stomach as he warily approached the large gold and red throne. He moved up the stairs, each foot fall heavy in the silence of the hall, the sound echoing weirdly. Finally he stood before it; his father's seat. Noctis reached out, fingers brushing the crushed velvet before quickly withdrawing. The last time he had sat here had been when he was only six, his father had lifted him up under the arms and placed him in the massive seat. It had dwarfed Noctis, all dark stone and gold motifs. It was a regular feature in many of Noctis' nightmares, a monolithic monster come to swallow him whole as he was crushed brutally beneath the weight of his own crown. He took a breath and turned, gazing out across the huge room. Slowly he sank down on the chair. His hands rested on the arms and he found himself shifting uncomfortably, frowning a little he huffed. He wanted it to feel comfortable. He wanted to be able to sit on his father's throne and feel as if he belonged but no matter what he did he only felt like a boy sitting in a chair that was way too big for him. He rose and turned again, staring at the hard seat as if it was going to rise up and bring down the wrath of the gods upon him, warily he took several steps back. Logically it was just a chair, made from wood and stone and cloth, just like any other. It was inanimate, it wasn't going to try and hurt him. He frowned at himself, irritated by his sudden fears. He forced himself to move forward and sit down again, holding himself upright like his father and placing both hands on the arm rests. The view was exactly the same as any other time he'd stood at his father's side to watch and learn as petitioners and foreign dignitaries came to parley with the King.

 

“My, my, what a fine figure you make sat in your father's seat.”

 

Noctis felt his fingers curl into fists upon the arm rests of the chair, anger twisted his lips as his eyes sought out the source of that voice.

 

“So this is what a princeling dreams, hmm? Of big chairs and ancient lineage that he's too afraid to take.”

 

Noctis tried to move as the shadows in the corner of the hall began to take form, however, he was trapped. His body frozen in place by some wicked magic. All he could do was watch in horror as Ardyn appeared, stepping out of the shadows to offer him a mocking yet graceful bow. “Ardyn.” Noctis growled, anger forming a pit in his stomach as he fought with his own traitorous body.

 

Ardyn smirked in acknowledgement, ascending the stairs one at a time as if to draw out Noctis' terror as he remained helplessly bound by cords of invisible iron. “What a strange place your mind is, young prince. I admit I'm impressed at the detail of your memories. I can assure you though if you were to revisit your old home you may find it somewhat...different.” His smirk widened as he finally reached the dais and stood before Noctis. He watched Noctis struggle, hands clenched so tightly his finger nails dug deep crescents into his skin. His face twisted with loathing as he tried so desperately to break free of whatever evil spell Ardyn had him under and punch that smirk right off the smug bastards face. “Ah, of course, you must be wondering why I am here inside your very dreams but I would dearly hate to ruin the surprise.” He walked up to the bound prince and leaned over him, meeting his eyes and smirking. “I like seeing you at my mercy, your highness. Your face makes the prettiest expressions.” Ardyn brushed the knuckles of one hand down Noctis' face, causing him to jerk back and slam his head against the back of the throne.

 

“Don't touch me!” Noctis spat, trembling a little now that Ardyn was so close, he could smell him. A scent that reminded him of forest fires and the acidity of burnt rubber.

 

“Oh dear, are we afraid, little prince? It is, of course, a most sensible reaction. I cannot say that I blame you but don't worry, you won't be feeling it for much longer.”

 

“I'm not afraid of you!” Noctis growled, perhaps a little stupidly as Ardyn chuckled.

 

“Now that is a lie and we both know it. This is, after all, _your_ dream.”

 

Noctis swallowed, not willing to risk another outburst as Ardyn finally moved back to admire him from another angle. Noctis let his head fall forward, giving up his struggles for now in the realisation that if it was a dream he would surely wake up soon. Noctis was panting a little as he forced his fingers to uncurl, a slight stinging pain remaining behind in his palms. He fixed his eyes on the toes of his boots and listened as Ardyn stalked back and forth before him. His heart jackhammered in his chest, slamming against his ribs in an attempt to escape. His throat was dry and his palms sweaty. He was rarely so helpless and lately, never alone. He screwed his eyes shut and wished he could see his friends again or at least wake up from this nightmare. He licked at his dry lips, feeling it rasp like sandpaper; “W-what do you want?” He whispered hoarsely as Ardyn's pacing finally stopped. A cool hand slid underneath his chin, thumb pressing into Noctis' cheek as his head was pulled upwards so he had no choice but to meet those eyes.

 

“What I want, my little prince, is to hear you scream.” Ardyn ran the pad of his thumb across Noctis' cheek and pressed it firmly against his bottom lip. Noctis pressed his lips together in a hard line, giving Ardyn a look full of seething hatred. “Oh yes, what an impressive look. Now, open wide.”

 

Noctis felt his jaw open on its own, he sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as Ardyn's thumb pressed down on his tongue. He wanted to bite it but his body wasn't obeying his commands. He had no choice but to let his head be pushed back against the throne, eyes fixed on Ardyn as if he could burn him alive with the sheer force of his fury. Noctis' fingers twitched involuntarily as Ardyn smirked down on him, moving forward and placing one boot on the seat of the chair so that Noctis had to crane his head right back and expose his throat to this demon. “Ahh, that look in your eyes reminds me of the way your petite blond friend looked at me. He was a sweet little morsel, a tasty appetizer for when I got my hands on the main dish. Perhaps I will have your other friends as desert, hmm?” Noctis couldn't respond with that hand clasping his jaw and the thumb gently stroking his tongue as if imitating something far more crude. A soft, choked moan escaped Noctis' throat without his consent as he felt Ardyn' free hand slide up his thigh. He closed his eyes tightly, fingers curling into fists again as he fought the urge to scream and give Ardyn the satisfaction of hearing him break. “No...far too soon.” Ardyn seemed to agree with his thoughts and withdrew his thumb, running it over Noctis' bottom lip and leaving a wet trail down his chin. “I want to savour this victory and your screams will be all the sweeter. I cannot wait to taste you.” Ardyn leaned closer, tilting Noctis' head with one hand curled firmly in his hair so that their lips brushed. “Hmm, yes. I wish I could see your father's face where ever he's resting, I would love to see his heart break when I finally destroy his precious baby boy.”

 

“...G-get off...get off of me...” Noctis heard himself pant, his body rising with an unnatural heat where ever Ardyn's fingers lingered. He turned his head away, a lame attempt to hide his flushed face from his torturer.

 

“Ah-ah, don't try to give orders here, little prince. If you relax you may even enjoy it.” Ardyn forced Noctis' head back and planted a tender kiss to his lips, smirking against Noctis' mouth as he drew away again. Darkness swelled behind him, an all encompassing black mass that seemed to spread like a pair of immense wings. It gathered and took on a strange, humanoid form. Ardyn's hand slid between Noctis' legs, forcing them to part. He cupped his groin as if testing the weight and pressed his fingers against the outline of his cock. Noctis bit down hard on his bottom lip, wincing as sparks of pleasure travelled through his nerves. His hips betrayed him as Ardyn continued to gently rub and tease his clothed cock, he let his head fall back and refused to look at the man touching him. “Is this your first time, Noct? I'm surprised, a pretty thing like you with all that power should have been fighting off suitors with a stick.” Ardyn chuckled into Noctis' ear, hot breath brushing at his hair. “I could make you come like this, using the same hand that murdered your lady love. But ah...that would be far too easy, wouldn't it?” Ardyn finally released Noctis who slumped back against the throne panting and flushed, humiliation at war with his own body. He swallowed hard around the burning lump in his throat and wished he was anywhere but here. “There are so many things I plan to do to you, your royal highness. I'm sure you will enjoy them all...or perhaps not.” He backed off and as he did so the black mass took his place, Noctis felt his legs move of their own accord and panic constricted his throat. He bit back all the sounds that tried to escape his lips as hands as cold as ice tore at his belt. He slipped down in the throne a little as his pants were roughly yanked down to his ankles and thick black smoke curled around his body.

 

He shuddered as he felt sharp, dagger-like claws tear at the skin of his thighs as they were forced apart. He was still utterly helpless and he could only choke on his own breath as he tried to prevent himself from screaming. His eyes burned with unshed tears of rage and humiliation as something began to press against his most intimate place. He wanted it to end. He wanted to wake up. He tried. He tried to force himself awake by sheer force of will but it was a hopeless endeavour. Ardyn's chuckles were the only sounds as the smoke demon forced himself into Noctis' willing body. His mind screamed. His fingers twitched and a soft gasp escaped his lips, crimson staining his cheeks as his eyes shot open and his back arched. “There, didn't I tell you it would be good?” Ardyn's poisonous words seemed to come from all around him and he couldn't pin point his position. It was supposed to hurt, it was supposed to be unbearable but his body moved with the demon, pliant and hot as he writhed beneath the creature. He was no longer able to hold back his stuttering moans, his eyes clenched shut as white hot fire raced through his veins. “Oh my, what a pretty face you're making, your highness. If only Prompto was here to capture that image, I'm sure it would sell for a lot of money. Isn't this fun? I'm certainly enjoying myself.”

 

Noct had no breath for words as he groaned, his body grinding down upon the ephemeral organ. His eyes were glazed, sweat beading on his forehead and sticking his hair to his face. A trickle of drool slipped from the corner of his lips as he felt pressure begin to build inside him. His thoughts became sluggish, his body trembling and tensing as the demonic presence shifted above and inside him. Smoky fingers lifted his hips up and whatever was pressing between his cheeks hit something that made him see stars. His body jerked upward, a cry escaping his mouth before he could stop it.

 

“There, isn't that good? Who would have guessed that the Prince of Lucis is such a filthy little slut. Do you like my demon's cock inside you, Noct? Feels so good, doesn't it? Now, I suspect you want to come now, don't you?” Ardyn paused, watching the scene with fiery eyes. Noctis' back formed a perfect curve, his fingers gripped the arms of the throne so tightly his knuckles were white. His hair fell damp around his forehead and his skin shone. There were crimson streaks criss-crossing his thighs and hips, dark bruises where the demonic smoke dug it's fingers. His legs hung limply, his trousers hanging from one foot and one boot tossed carelessly to the floor. Ardyn finally took mercy on the boy. “Come for me, Noctis.”

 

Noctis felt his body respond to the order, a shuddering, terrible heat washed through his body and he barely felt the liquid splash his chest and stain his shirt. He was still trembling as the demon lowered him almost gently back to the throne and faded into nothing. Noctis lay slumped against the throne, half on and half off of it. He felt loose and empty, as if he had just emptied himself of his soul. His eyes were half-open, staring blankly into space as his skin crawled and twitched. He didn't have the energy to even flinch as he once again felt Ardyn's fingers in his hair and caressing his throat. He let his fall where Ardyn moved it, unable to do anything other than pant and shake. “Now, pretty little princeling, It's my turn.”

 

Noctis closed his eyes and let Ardyn's hands roam his body, tearing at his shirt as he was pushed onto his front so he was draped over the seat. His cheek pressed against the rough texture of the velvet and he stared at the arm rest as Ardyn used whatever lubrication the demon had exuded to ease his passage into Noctis' body. Ardyn's touch was like having bugs crawling beneath his skin, he shuddered as Ardyn snapped his hips forward, burying what felt like a very solid, very real erection into the helpless prince. Noctis groaned, eyes slipping closed, hand twitching where it lay by his head. It should have hurt but if it was only a dream it made sense that it didn't, either that or he was simply numb. His breath stuttered again as Ardyn set a punishing pace, forcing Noctis' hips up to gain better access.

 

It seemed to go on forever, every touch like a razor blade slicing deep into Noctis' flesh. He turned his head and pressed his face further into the cushion beneath him. His hands curled into fists as his energy slowly returned. He grunted, baring his teeth as sensation slowly began to return. Ardyn chuckled breathlessly into Noctis' ear as he dragged dagger-like nails down his back, finally causing a cry to escape his lips. “Ahh, yes...let me hear you again, Noct. I do enjoy listening to your screams. Perhaps you could say my name, hmm?”

 

Noctis wanted to curse at him, to pull himself away and shove a sword through the devil's chest but he couldn't. Instead he hissed air through his teeth as a hand curled around his already spent cock and gave it a harsh tug. “A-Ardyn...” He choked on it like bile, tasting the bitterness of it as a few tears finally slid down his cheeks. He was suddenly glad no one could see him. Glad that his friends would never hear him make these kinds of sounds. He was supposed to be Lucis' future king, he was supposed to be a ruler...but he was worthless. How could he rule a kingdom when he couldn't even fight off Ardyn in his dreams? He stifled a sob by biting down hard on the soft flesh of his inner arm, drawing blood and not caring. The pressure in his gut was rising again, making him cry out again as Ardyn shoved him harder against the unforgiving stone pressing into his chest.

 

“There...so close now, Noctis...” Ardyn panted and Noctis could hear the disgusting grin in his voice. He started to move faster, panting harder and when Noctis felt his cock swell and his breath halt he managed to force his own tongue to work.

 

“I swear by the six, I'll kill you.” He spat in a hoarse voice, choked with anger as the world blurred and he could feel hot, sticky fluid slide down his thighs...

 

Ignis woke to the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut, he sat upright with a yawn and cocked his head to one side. He could hear the others' soft snores and so slid from the bed and searched for his stick, his fingers curled around it's handle and he stood up. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom and heard someone throwing up. They were at a rest stop, some musty old motel they had chosen to stay in due to the distance between there and the nearest camp sight. Ignis wasn't sure who it was in the bathroom until he heard a soft, familiar sob. He reached out, fingers sliding over the wall until he found cool wood. He knocked lightly, hesitant to disturb the others. “Noct? Noct are you ok?”

 

There was another heaving retch before he heard a weak, shaking voice; “Y-yeah...'m fine...go back to bed Iggy.”

 

Ignis frowned, something wasn't right. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“No. No just...leave me alone...p-please...”

 

Noctis listened to the shuffling sound of Ignis' footsteps before sighing heavily and pressing his forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl. His body felt hot and every muscle ached fiercely, he could feel wheels of burning fire burning where Ardyn's nails had gouged at his flesh. He had bruises on his hips from the demon and he could still feel the stickiness between his ass cheeks. All evidence that what had happened hadn't entirely been a dream. He shuddered again and lifted a hand to wipe at his face, it was damp from tears and sweat. He pushed his hair from his face as he finally managed to pull himself together enough to climb to his feet. He padded over to the place they had stored their potions and other medications before breaking open a bottle and letting the liquid sooth his aches. It couldn't do anything about the scratches on his back but it made him numb enough to maybe forget about them. Still shaking like a leaf he reached up and turned the shower onto it's hottest setting before shedding his torn boxers and letting them drop to the floor. He climbed underneath the spray and closed his eyes, allowing the water to wash away some of Ardyn's touch.

 

When Noctis came out dawn was lighting up the horizon, he spotted Ignis by the window leaning against it as if he was watching the sunrise. “I can feel the light on my skin.” He answered Noctis' unasked question. “Despite my obvious lack of sight, my other senses have not suffered.”

 

Noctis said nothing as he went to his pack and started to dig out his clothes. He knew Ignis was waiting for him to open up but he refused to fall into that trap. He would die before his friends found out what had happened.

 

“I've known you since were young, Noct. I know when something's happened, even when you remain silent.”

 

“Nothing happened.” Noctis replied, a little harsher than he'd intended. “Sorry...It was just...a nightmare I guess.” He tried to shrug and winced as the wounds on his back stretched painfully. He was certain that Ardyn had marked him deeply enough to scar. A permanent reminder of what that man had done. He pulled out his trousers and a fresh set of underwear and started dressing himself just as the others started to wake.

 

“Mmm...hey.” Prompto yawned widely, scrubbing at his horrendous bed-hair and blinking owlishly around the room as he lifted one hand and rubbed at his eye. Gladio sat up too, running a hand down his face and making a smacking sound with his mouth.

 

“Ugh...I think I need a drink of water.”

 

“By the bed.” Ignis reminded him and Gladio nodded, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't see it.

He downed the entire glass and sighed, “Better.” He grunted, standing up and scratching at his balls through his underwear. He stepped past Noctis and went towards the bathroom. “Need to take a piss.” He announced to the room at large and went inside. Noctis let out a soft breath and rose, holding his t-shirt, however, before he could put it on he heard Prompto suck in air through his teeth.

 

“Noct...”

 

Noctis stiffened, slowly turning to see Prompto gazing at him with wide eyes. “What?” He snapped, his face paling.

 

“Where'd you get those marks?”

 

“Oh...I...I-uh...guess I did it to myself in my sleep.” Noctis tried but it was blatantly obvious that Prompto didn't believe him.

 

Without a word Prompto pulled off his own shirt, one which he had taken to sleeping in. He turned his back to reveal several horrendous scars that looked as if they had been done with knives. Prompto swallowed and the laugh in his voice was weak, “Looks like we got a matching set, huh?” He rasped, head lowering as he let his shirt fall to cover the scars again.

 

Noctis' throat felt tight, almost painful. “...I...”

 

“He gets into your head.” Prompto whispered, clenching his hands into fists and finally turning back to meet Noctis' eyes.

 

“What are you two talking about?” Gladio asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, the sound of the flush following him.

 

Noctis' eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights, terror slid down his throat like acrid poison. He shook his head quickly at Prompto who clamped his mouth shut. If Gladio found out he would either despise Noctis for his weakness or he would go on a suicidal rampage to hunt down and murder Ardyn with his bare hands. He couldn't risk either happening and Prompto seemed to understand.

 

“Oh, just talking about...nightmares.” Prompto muttered before abruptly changing the subject. Gladio looked somewhat suspicious, eyes moving to Noctis who put his shirt back on and went to the door.

 

“I'm going to get some breakfast.” He muttered, keeping his eyes averted and the watchful gazes of his friends felt like a lead weight. He left them there, all worried about their prince but he couldn't tell them, he couldn't force the words through his lips. This was something he would take to his grave, along with the laughter of the bastard who did this to him and Prompto. He found himself outside, bathed in warm sunlight and he let out a breath in relief. Being inside had been suffocating, the stifling stares of his friends and the knowing weight of Ignis' silence had been too much. He sank down onto a nearby bench and hung his head, hid fingers curling around the wooden slats as he tried to control his breathing. When he went back inside he had to have control over himself again, he had to appear as he usually did, act as if nothing had happened. His eyes opened and he found himself staring at a pair of familiar boots, slowly he lifted his eyes and found himself squinting up at Prompto who was standing over him with his arms folded and looking uncomfortable.

 

“Noct I...” Prompto cut himself off and let out a shaky sigh.

 

“Don't.” Noctis shook his head, averting his gaze to watch a car go by. “Just...don't.”

 

“But if I don't you're gunna think bad things.” Prompto warily sat at Noctis' side, head low as he rested his elbows on his knees. “I know what he did to you.” He whispered under his breath. “I know.”

 

Noctis couldn't respond, he remembered how they'd found Prompto tied up and unconscious. It had been a horrible, gut wrenching sight and he never wanted to see it again. He closed his eyes and let Prompto's next words wash over him; “We're here, ya'know? Me a-and the others. We're your friends.” Prompto rose from his seat and felt Noctis' hand reach out and grab his wrist, he squeezed briefly, seemingly unable to do much more.

 

“Thanks.” Noctis whispered at the floor.

 

Prompto gave him a weak little smile, “Hey, you've accepted me...despite knowing the truth, I'd be a shit friend if I let you think we'd abandon you for something you had no control over.” With those parting words he left Noctis to think them over. Suddenly the day didn't seem quite as opressive.

 


End file.
